Flowercrown
❝''Begin at the beginning, and go on till you come to the end: then stop.'' ❞ — The King ordering the White Rabbit, Alice’s Adventure in Wonderland Flowercrown is a medium brown agender tabby with cream, brown and orange markings similar to plants and pale grass yellow eyes. Flowercrown is childish, prideful and a little caring. If he’s not out there somewhere crafting something, he’s probably in the apprentice den sleeping. Flowercrown is currently waiting approval from wind clan's leader to reside there as a warrior. 'Appearance' Heritage: Oriental Longhair(mother) x American Bobtail(father) Description: Flowercrown is a medium-sized cat with a long, scrawny and flexible body. While his stomach, the tip of his ears, his cheeks, tail, spine, elbows, back/top of his head are very fluffy, the rest of his fur is relatively short and messy. His dark brown mane covers his neck and goes down to his shoulders, blending in with his cheeks like a lion's. bad The long tuffs of fur on his cheeks are situated a bit higher than the bottom jaw— under these tuffs is very duvet short fur. <— Here's a little guide to avoid getting the cheeks wrong! Flowercrown is mostly constituated of shades of brown, orange and cream like described above. His prefix, Flower, was given to him at birth for his very visible markings on his back similar to a rose (seen from above, Flowerkit’s head looked like a rose bud and his spine marking like a stalk with thorns). His suffix, Crown, was given to him for his pride and for his love of headwear. Palette: : = Base (#b77f3a) : = Markings (#e39d48) : = Underbelly (#ffc57e) : = Stripes On Face (#a17339) : = Eyes (#d9b248) : = Inner Ears, Nose (#eb9499) : = Tongue, Pawpads (#da686f) Voice: His dialogues are mostly prolonged “mraw!” “mrow!”, short ”prrt?” and determined raspy “meow” when he wants something. He warns with hisses and very prolonged “mrrrrrrrooooww”. To other cats, his voice is similar to Emerald’s https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=KkGWEYIkNt8 from SU. Scent: What you smell when you’ve recently mowed the lawn. Gait: Quick and nervous gait, similar to a fox’s. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Crafty/creative-' WIP * '''+ Warm/empathetic-''' **Flowercrown is an open cat; he loves affection, whether it's physical or with words, Flower loves contact and loves being touched as long as he trusts you (and believe me, it's really easy to gain his trust). * '''± Sly/trickster -''' **Flowercrown loves to sly his way into getting what he wants. The idea is to get something without having to give anything back to them. He also likes to play silly pranks on people, most of them are harmless. * '''± Lazy -''' **Most of Flowerpaw’s days are spent sleeping. He tends to sleep at day and wake up at night but he still gets a lot more sleep then a normal cat; he also doesn’t enjoy exercice other than playing or hunting and easily tires out. * '''− Proud -''' Description of trait * '''− Selfish -''' **t '''Likes *Daisy flower crowns (and daisies in general) **Since a very young age, Flowerpaw has been fascinated with crafted goods such as flower crowns or flower necklaces. He especially love daisy flower crowns whom he spends hours making or figuring out how to make them with cat paws. 'Dislikes' *Being held/grabbed **Flowerpaw didn’t really care about that when he was little— he hated it with age. He’s terrified of being forced of staying in place, imposed to not move. He hates it even when the person holding him is either doing it for his good or trying to show a sign of affection. Imposed hugs are out of the line too; he’s awfully paranoid about being in control. 'Goals' *Peace **??? 'Fears' *Big, big things that can hurt you **Flowerpaw feels a little small and weak sometimes; for some reasons, gigantic phenomenons or monsters scare him a lot. However, it has to be something that can harm him, like a storm. Large spaces scares him too, which is unfortunate since he lives in a steppe. Anything that makes him feel small and powerless scares him, especially emptiness. 'History' 'Kithood/Kittypet Life' Clan: Kittypet Cats Involved: ??? (mother), Flowerkit, ??? (father), two-legs Age Range: 0-5 moons *Flowerkit was born from the union of two kittypets. *Her mother’s two-leg owners were surprised to find her pregnant as they fought she was sterile— they couldn’t keep all the kits so they decided to give Flowerkit and a few of his siblings away but keep one or two for ???’s motherhood. **The first few weeks of Flowerkit’s life were spend near ??? in a small house, getting occasionally petted and compliment with his siblings by the two-legs. **After a few weeks, when the two-legs decided the kits could be raised by other two-legs, they distributed them in the street. Flowerkit and his siblings were placed in a comfy cardboard box on the walkway of the house’s street and guarded, even thought they couldn’t climb out of the box. However, the two-legs eventually had to leave their post for a little while— during that short period of time, Flowerkit’s father, taking pity in them, took the opportunity to steal one of these kits. Flowerkit was picked up and carried to windclan, whom his father knew about and knew they would take better care of him then he would. He left him near their border. *For the rest of his kithood, Flowerkit was raised and fed by various cats in WindClan. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: 5-?? moons *//Nothing to see here, coming soon// 'Warriorhood' Clan: ??? Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *//Nothing to see here right now// 'Queenhood' Clan: ??? Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *//Nothing to see here right now// 'Elder Life' Clan: ??? Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *//Nothing to see here right now// 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :N/A! |-|WindClan= :Thickettooth/Warrior/Met once/⦁⦁/30% ::"He seems very nice!" :Flowerpaw meowed. :Cloverpaw/Apprentice/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁/70% ::"She’s great! I’d like to spend more time with her, if only I could sleep less..." :Flowerpaw chuckled but looked slightly worried and sad. |-|ShadowClan= :Dustythorns/Warrior/Met once/⦁/20% ::"... Why did she leave, was there something on my face...?" :Flowerpaw frowned, re-thinking about their only interaction. |-|RiverClan= :N/A! |-|SkyClan= :N/A! |-|Outside the Clans= :???/Kittypet/Mother/⦁/0% ::"I don’t really know who she is, so I don’t really care that much about her— but she’s still my mom... I’ll see her again... Maybe, one day..." :His voice was hesitant. He looked miserable but a glint of hope still shined through his eyes. :???/Kittypet/Father/⦁⦁⦁/0% ::"I... I don’t know... I’ve never met him..." :Something about his reaction hinted this wasn’t his favorite subject. 'Trivia' *Flowercrown would’ve preferred being a medicine cat rather than a warrior (he's scared of blood and a pacifist). *Flowercrown likes to be nicknamed Daisycrown or just Daisy. *Flowercrown isn’t biologically a guy but believes he/him pronouns are more androgynous than she/her and are a lot less weirder than they. *Flowerpaw’s current theme song is << song >> by << author >>. 'Quotes' ❝ "What? WHAT??" He exclaimed as he backed away, flustered. "PRAIRY FLOWERS?? Who do you take me for, some kind of giddy idiot?" ❞ — Flowerpaw screaming at Lightingflock for being smooth ❝ Flowercrown frowned; Mothflutter was sad. Really sad. His past was terrible, his present was terrible and his future wasn't any better. Flower didn't even know if he could help him anymore; but it didn't matter, he had needed someone to chat with for a long time now and he wasn't giving up on this sad, sad conversation. "Here," He grabbed the flower crown, setting it on the tom's head. "You look ravishing. Your hole face is covered in flowers now!" He grinned, looking at him as if he was looking at a masterpiece. His tail flickered behind him but he hid it the best he could. ❞ — Flowercrown to Mothflutter after realising how sad that poor bean is. ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Flowerpaw.PNG|Flowerpaw by ScarletLetters Cuties.png|Flowerpaw and Lavenderpaw (flower's on top) r_this_right.png|Flowercrown and Mothflutter by FiverWolf two cats chillin in a flower field 5 feet apart cus they aint gay.png|Flowercrown and Mothflutter __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:OC Category:Characters